1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a circuit, and more particularly to an interface circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional interface circuit; FIG. 2 shows a timing diagram of associated signals in the conventional interface circuit. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional interface circuit 1 includes a receiver 11, a common mode capacitor Ccom, a terminal resistor R1, a terminal resistor R2, a switch SW1 and a switch SW2. The receiver 11 has a channel ch1 and a channel ch2. The switches SW1 and SW2 are respectively controlled by switch control signals SSW1 and SSW2 to couple the terminal resistors R1 and R2 to the common mode capacitor Ccom. At the instant when the switches SW1 and SW2 are turned on, noises ΔV1 and ΔV2 are produced at the channels ch1 and ch2 due to instantaneous discharge of the common mode capacitor Ccom.